Santa Baby
by CeeCee333
Summary: This is for the Christmas Fic Challenge.


So I wrote this for the Christmas Gift Exchange for evgrrl09.

She's my wonderful beta reader and because this is her gift she couldn't make this better. I've tried to take the things you've taught me and use them. I hope you like it and Merry Christmas!

"Mama when is daddy coming home? He's gonna miss Christmas." Six year old Noelle Morgan asked. Her large brown eyes were starting to shine with unshed tears.

"Oh baby doll, Daddy is doing everything he can to catch the bad guy and make it home in time to celebrate Christmas. How about you help me put the gifts we got for all your BAU aunts and uncles under the tree?" Penelope asked trying to redirect the conversation she was having with her daughter.

"Okay mommy!" Noelle said excitedly. She immediately ran to the couch and started handing her mother the beautifully wrapped presents and watched as her mother arranged them under the bright and festive tree.

Once that was done Penelope stood up and walked towards her daughter. "Now princess what should we do next?"

Noelle tilted her head in thought. Penelope ran a hand over her daughters long, curly black hair and was determined to make Christmas wonderful for her family even if Derek couldn't be there.

A sharp cry blared from the baby monitor Penelope had sitting on the couch next to the presents.

"While you think of what we should do next I'm going to get Belle up and changed." Penelope said while shutting the baby monitor off.

"Okay mommy." Noelle said absentmindedly still trying to figure out what next to do.

A one year old Annabelle, (Belle for short), Morgan was hopping up and down in her crib by the time Penelope walked into the nursery.

"Mama, mama up!" Belle shrieked while holding her hands up.

Penelope chuckled and did her daughters bidding. Penelope bestowed a kiss on the baby's drooly cheek. She began to change the baby and cooed, "How's mommy's Christmas Eve baby today?"

Belle kicked her legs and smiled even wider as she got a fresh diaper placed on her bottom.

"Mama." a little groggy voice said. Nicholas Morgan was standing in the doorway of his sister's nursery. He'd clearly just woken up from his midday nap. Penelope was grateful that he'd taken one today at all because at three years old Nicholas was almost impossible to keep still. He would constantly run around and when he finally ran out of energy he would fall asleep no matter where he was.

"Good afternoon Nick. Did you have a good nap?" Penelope asked as she put a clean onesie on her daughter.

Nicholas scowled. He hated taking naps. His dark curly brown hair fell over his face as he looked down. To him taking a nap was like admitting he was a baby.

Penelope with baby Belle resting on her hip tilted Nicholas' chin upwards and said, "Just because you were tired and took a nap does not mean you're a baby. I take naps when I'm really tired and so does your father. We're not babies are we?"

"Nu-uh you and daddy are old." Nicholas said in between giggles.

Penelope sighed and shook her head. She led her son out of the nursery and downstairs.

When Penelope reached the bottom of the stairs she heard pots and pans clamoring about in her kitchen.

Quickly she walked to the kitchen to see her daughter sprawled out among cookware.

"Mama I thought we could make cookies to give to Santa tonight." Noelle said.

"I see that baby." Penelope chuckled as she placed the baby in her large playpen.

"I wanna help too." Nicholas said after tugging on the bottom of Penelope's dress.

"Of course you can big guy. Now kids what's the first rule of cooking?" Penelope asked.

"Wash our hands!" Noelle and Nicholas chorus while Belle babbled her agreement then went back to playing with her stuffed dragon.

While Nicholas was washing his hands with the help of a stepstool at the kitchen sink he asked, "Mama is daddy gonna be home tonight?"

"Nicholas I can't say for sure but he and the rest of our super hero family is trying really hard to be here before Santa comes." Penelope bit her bottom lip. She wanted Derek home more than anything. In all six years of their marriage he'd managed to miss only one Christmas and that was when Noelle was still a baby.

"Okay I need my super readers!" Penelope quickly changed the subject back to cookies.

Noelle grabbed Penelope's Ipad and handed it to her mother. Penelope found the recipe she was looking for and placed it on the counter.

"Okay it says we need….." Penelope's voice trailed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the last cookie was frosted and the littlest Morgan's hands and face were cleaned of frosting Penelope had given Nicholas the task of picking what they did next.

"Mommy I wanna make a Frosty." Nicholas said enthusiastically.

"Yeah!" Noelle exclaimed.

Belle screeched her desire to get out of her playpen.

Once each Morgan child plus Penelope was bundled up they headed outside. Noelle and Nicholas began rolling large snowballs and poor Belle was trying to help but her snow suit was so fluffy she couldn't put her arms down to the ground.

Once Frostie was made Nicholas decided he needed a wife so they rolled more humongous snowballs. Even Belle was able to help because Penelope squeezed all the air out of her snowsuit so she could finally move.

Once both Frosty and his wife Freezy were made and Penelope adorned them both with scarves and carrots she noticed that her little ones were so cold their little lips were starting to turn blue.

Penelope was intent on bringing her kids into the house/. She'd turned her back but felt a wet ball of snow hit her leg. Noelle was standing next to her brother showing him how to make snowballs.

Penelope shook her leg to get the snow off. She went to admonish her kids and tell them to come inside but she didn't have the heart to do it. They began rolling and throwing snowballs at each other. Noelle gave an adorable war cry and Nicholas whooped as he dodged a snowball thrown at him by his sister.

Belle was utterly adorable in her confusion. She picked up a handful of snow but it and threw it but it fell at her feet right next to her rainbow snow boots.

"Aww my littlest pumpkin." Penelope said while helping Belle make a snowball. Belle gave a little grunt and threw the snowball with all her might. She managed to hit Nicholas surprising him.

Once the snow war came to an end Penelope finally ushered her kids into the warm house and she noticed that the kids had worn themselves out.

Noelle and Nicholas were taking off their warm clothing babylon about how excited they were for Santa and little Belle was mumbling right along.

Penelope was tugging off Belle's snow suit when she remembered how last Christmas Derek almost had Nicholas upside down trying to tug his snow suit off. She had been trying to distract her children from missing Derek but it dawned on her she missed him just as much as the kids' did.

Penelope shook her sad thoughts off and focus on getting each Morgan child ready for bed. She started with the youngest and ended with the oldest.

All children were bathed and in their Christmas pajamas from grandma Fran. After excited chatter from her oldest two children Penelope finally convinced them after warm cups of milk to go to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penelope stood in her large living room, with the Christmas tree lit up casting a soft light into the room,. She took in the sight of Christmas and decided a little sound couldn't hurt. She turned on her tv to a music channel only playing christmas music. She then walked to her kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine.

She carried both glass and bottle into the living room and set them down. She went to the closet that held her childrens' Christmas gifts and began wrapping and placing them under the tree.

Penelope would take a sip of wine and wipe an occasional tear as she prepared for Christmas day.

By the time the last present was wrapped it was half past one in the morning. Penelope had consumed almost an entire bottle of wine and knew she should probably get some sleep. She took a blanket draped on the couch and covered herself up tip sleep on the comfortable piece of black leather furniture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek Morgan walked into his house at forty five minutes passed six in the morning to see his wife sleeping soundly on the couch, His eyes flittered around the living room as he noticed all the presents, the lit Christmas tree, and the Christmas cookies waiting for Santa.

Derek walked towards the couch and placed his present for Penelope behind it. He then bent down in front of that same couch and brushed Penelope's bangs gently out of her face.

"Huh? What?" Penelope questioned as her eyes opened.

"Hey Baby Girl I'm home." Derek said softly.

"I'm so glad youre here. The kids and I missed you so much," Penelope said and then gave Derek a soft kiss on the lips.

Derek held Penelope's gaze with a tender look. She cupped the back of Derek's head and gave him another sweet kiss. She then sat up and said, "Our little elves will be up soon to see what Santa has brought them."

Derek agreed and he cuddled with his wife on the couch to catch a few minutes of sleep.

Derek was the first to wake up to the sound of children screeching, "Mommy! Daddy! Santa was here!"

Dered opened both eyes to see all three of his children standing in front of him. Two thoughts ran through his mind. the first was 'Ugh still sleepy' and the second was 'How'd the baby get downstairs?'

Apparently Belle Morgan thought it was a good day to learn how to climb out of her crib.

Derek couldn't be too upset about the early wake up call. It was Christmas after all and his children were telling him how much they missed him,. Soon both parents were awake watching their children tear into their presents. Each present relieved was followed by an excited whoop and a hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that evening after the BAU family dinner and the exchange of gifts an exhausted Morgan family walked into their home. Derek was holding the oldest two, who had passed out in the car and Penelope was cradling Belle in her arms.

As quietly as the two parents could they put their children to bed. Once all three young Morgan's were tucked in Derek and Penelope found themselves in the living room.

Penelope used the tv remote to once again turn on Christmas music. Softly the lyrics to, 'Santa Baby' were playing through the speakers attached to the tv. Derek wrapped his arms around Penelope as they stood in front of the tree. Most of the presents were gone but it was still lit.

Derek kissed the side of Penelope's neck and then rasped his shaved chin hair in the same spot.

"Baby I missed you all so much on this case. I missed the snowmen, the cookies, and being here with you to help put the presents out." Derek said sadly.

Penelope turned in his arms and replied, "Derek when the kids woke up you were here." She brought both of her hands up to his face and cupped his cheeks.

"As much as I wanted you here, you made it home when it mattered the most." Penelope's eyes sparkled with love.

"Plus my chocolate Santa still hasn't given me my present that he hid behind the couch." Penelope said with a flirty bite of her bottom lip and a sexy little wink.

"Caught that did you?" Derek asked with a chuckle. He then reached behind the couch and handed Penelope the wrapped package.

Excitedly Penelope tore into the Christmas paper. She shook the large box containing her present open.

She drew in a sharp breath and her adorable cheeks turned pink.

"Derek?" She breathlessly asked.

She pulled both items out of the box. There was an adorable Santa hat and a red velvet lace thong with white trim.

Derek took the hat from Penelope's hand and placed it on his head. With a naughty smirk he picked his wife up carrying her towards the stairs to their bedroom.

Penelope with the thong dangling off her index finger giggled and declared, "I hope Santa is dropping more than presents in my chimney."


End file.
